Touring
by sylarbadass
Summary: another point less one shot by me... No plot what so ever... haha Just check it out if you like too.


OK NO PLOT AT ALL AGAIN... JUST PLEASE ENJOY...

(Logan POV)

Thank you Gustavo! This is one of those times that I am thankful for him. He finally decided to let Kendall and I share a bus this tour. I am so tired of being with James or Carlos. I mean I know the guys and I pull straws but this time around its difference. Ok let me start by going back a few months….. Oooooo flash back…. Hahaha

(6 Months back….)

"Look Camille I am sorry but this isn't going to work out." I sat there and told Camille once again. We had been trying to work things out and it was going fine until I let the guys drag me to a party a few weeks back. Let's just say I got drunk and did some things in a bathroom with, Um someone I shouldn't have and it opened my eyes up to something I had been trying to fright.

"But Logan we have been doing wonderful. I thought we were working though everything. I thought that you lov…"

"Stop Camille" I told her, grabbed his hand in my mind and squeezed it. "I know we have but something happened. And I know I should tell you but I can't. I am still not even sure what is going on with me right now. I have all these things going on in my head that I need to sort through." I stopped and looked into her eyes. I could see that she was fighting back the tears. Tears that I am making her shed. 'Camille I am not saying we won't get back together, it's just I need to sort through all these before…"

"I understand Logan but…." She paused before letting my hand go. She sighed, stood up and looked back down at me. "I can't be your friend right now. You have hurt me and I…." I stopped her and stood up bringing her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me as I felt her tears on my neck.

"I know Camille and I am truly sorry." I said as she pulled away and gave me a halfhearted smile.

"I hope you find what you're looking for Logan." She lean in and left a soft kiss to my cheek before turning and walking away from me. I watched her leave and a sad smile came to my face. I knew what I was doing was the right thing but damn it still hurts knowing I broke her heart again. I took a deep breath before walking back into the lobby to where I stopped when I see Jo slap the hell out of Kendall. There were standing there when she just slapped him and walked away crying.

"What the hell happened?" I turned back when I heard James voice. He standing behind me.

"Got me I just walked in here and saw it." I told James as we both walked over towards Kendall. Who was still standing there in shock I am guessing. James and I walked over to him as he turned around. "Kendall…?" I asked as he looked at us.

"All I was doing was the right thing in telling her… Maybe I should have just kept lying to her about it." My mind went into over drive when he told James and me that. Oh shit did he remember what happened at the party. Does he know that it was me that he came onto? Does he remember me shoving him into that bathroom and… "Logie, you ok over there?" I heard his voice and felt his hand on my arm. I looked down and then back to his green eyes.

"Yea… What are you talking about?" I asked with a high pitch in my voice. Shit… He knows when I do that voice I am lying. Kendall smiled at me and then winked? Wait winked? No I am seeing things. He can't remember? Can he?

'Oh that's right you don't know do you?' Kendall asked me. "I hooked up with someone at that party a few weeks again. I don't really remember much. I was drunk off my ass I do know that but I do know I got fucked in that bathroom. All I can remember is his hands all over me, his mouth… God, I have ever felt that good in my life."

"You know when you came out to us saying you were BI we were all ok with it. But, dude." James said. I shook my head and smiled and then thought back to that night. I was standing there in the kitchen with Camille as she talked to some people about some stupid shit thinking all I wanted to do was get out of here. Then Kendall came stumping into the kitchen with a drink in his hand looking sexy as ever. And something flicked inside me. I knew I had to have him. I watched as he walked around a few times before coming and throwing himself onto me. I knew he was drunk just from the smell on his breath. Let just say things went from talking, to kissing to me dragging him into that bathroom and fucking him. And damn that was one of the best nights of my life. To bad Kendall doesn't remember any of it.

"Look, shut up ok. Whoever that guys was…. He was damn… That night made me relies something." I didn't stop staring at Kendall. I needed to hear what he was going to say and deep down some part of me was hoping that Kendall knew it was me. I looked at Kendall as he glanced at me with a side smile before going back to looking at James. 'Look, I loved it. And I think I wanna be with a guy right now. So I had to tell Jo, she didn't take it all too well but…"

"You didn't want to stay with someone while you were thinking about being with someone else." I finished for him. James turned his head and looked at me before going back to Kendall with a grin on his face. James knew.

"Yea… Exactly" Kendall and I just stared at each other for a moment before we both heard someone clear their throat.

"Well, I think I am going to go find Carlos and leave you two…. Too do whatever you're going to do. Oh and guys I am going to say this now. Keep the noise down." James said laughing as he walked off. Kendall and I watched as James left before turning back to one another.

"How long," I asked as Kendall walked closer to me, so close his body was pressing up against mine.

"When I walked into that kitchen that night, Logan I have wanted you for a while now and I knew you wanted me too. I could see it in your eyes. Your eyes always give you away. But I knew you weren't going to do anything so I made the guys guilt you into coming to that party. It was my plan…" I felt Kendall hand brush up my arm and then snake around my back as he lean in closer to me. "And it worked…. You took me, you made me yours. You clamed me and I must say I enjoyed.

(End of Flash Back)

"Baby,"

"What?" I asked as I head Kendall voice coming from our bedroom. I was sitting on the couch watching something on TV.

"Have you seen my green button up shirt? I want to wear it while we are on tour and I can't find it anywhere." I smiled and laughed.

"Babe I don't see why you need clothes. You look sexy as hell naked." I said and heard Kendall groan out.

"You just want me to be naked so you can throw me down and have sex with me anytime you want." Kendall yelled. Hey, it was true. We had a much acted sex life and I love it.

"Damn right babe. You know it." I yelled back as I heard footsteps behind me. I moved my head and seen Kendall standing right next to me with a huge smile on his face. I smiled and then moved and pulled him down onto the couch with me. "Hi…"

"Hi…" Kendall said back to me as he pulled himself into my lap. "So, um we have some time before we have to be at the studio and I was thinking…. Maybe we could."

"Can't get enough of me I see." I said as I flipped him onto his back and crawled on top of him.

'Never… No shut up and kiss me before I change my mind." I smiled, shook my head and brought our lips together in a very wet kiss.

"Ahhh! not again! come on guys this is the second time today..." James voice was heard in the kitchen. I smiled into Kendall lips the same as Kendall did into mine. I lifted my head up and turn to James.

"You can either stay and watch or you can leave. Its all on you buddy..." I said as I ran my hand down Kendall side. Kendall closed his eyes and let out a long drawn out moan.

"I am gone..." We both heard James walk and shut the door behind him.

"Well, I am waiting..." Kendall said. I winked at him and slammed my lips back to his.

(Kendall POV)

Ouch, Ouch, and Ouch! Ok, remind myself never to have sex with Logan on the coffee table before we go somewhere again. Back pain! But I am glad I got brave enough to do what I did at that party. I had been watching Logan for a while and couldn't stop these feeling I had for him. I know I was with Jo but the heart wants what the heart wants and I finally got what I wanted and that was Logan... I groaned as I walked into the studio and sat on one of the couches by Kelly. "I never touching anything in that bus until that woman clean in there." She said laughing. I turned and a blush came to my face.

"I will tell Logan to keep it in the bunk." I told her as I ached my back up and ran my hand around my lower back.

"Coffee table sweetie?" Kelly asked as she walked over my way and sat right next to me and rubbed my shoulders.

"Yea, but it was so damn hot…" I told Kelly. She smiled and shook her head. I smiled again when I looked down at Kelly. Her stomach was getting so damn big. "How is she doing?"

"Kasey is doing wonderful, next checkup is in two weeks. Gustavo is actually coming this time. I still think he is in shock about becoming a father… But enough about me let's get you something for your back. Cant have you in pain." I got up and followed Kelly…. This tour was going to be something else. Lets see… Kelly is pregnant and crazy; Carlos is bringing his new girlfriend which we all love. James is going though Katie with draw. He and Katie have this odd thing going on and oh Yea… My wonderful boyfriend is a sex fen… Yup going to be a great tour.

(Page Break)

"DOGS LETS GO! GET ON THEM BUSES! HURRY HURRY HURRY!" I stopped and seen James and Carlos run to the blue bus with Alex walking behind Carlos with Kelly laughing. I smiled when I felt someone arms wrap around me.

"Ready to be screwed all over that bus," Logan asked me. I pushed myself back into Logan and ran my hands down his legs.

"Oh you know it…."


End file.
